The trouble with love
by happydays435
Summary: Harry and Hermione's 5th year, pre-OotP, might be worth a read.
1. chapter one

My first fic ever, tell me if you like it. It's incomplete but I might finish it. or write new stuff, but tell me if u like this stuff! Luv Ange. pp  
  
bCHAPTER 1pDISCLAIMER: They are so not mine. All hail J.K. and her masterpiece, and may we all do justice to her characters :P/bp***pDear Diary,pBefore I write anything, I have to specify something to you. iI, HARRY POTTER, AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER./i She and I are friends. Just friends. Like Ron, I mean, if I hang around with Ron (as I do, of course) people will not assume that I'm gay. So why is it different with her?pSure, Hermione's changed physically in the past year or so. Her hair's gotten a bit less bushy, her teeth are nice and straight, and she's started to icurve/i a little here and there. But she's still Hermione, my best friend, and ionly/i my best friend.pAnd now people are starting to whisper about us, since that evil woman of a reporter, Rita Skeeter, conveniently put that little article in Witch Weekly about the two of us. You'd think it would have worn off by now, mid-summer holidays, but it hasn't. I don't know how hard it is on her. She puts on such a brave face it's incredible. But I'm starting to get annoyed at the way people ASSUME we're together. We're not. We're just friends.pWe're going to the Burrow for the last week of the holidays, so the three of us can be together a bit before the trip back to school. It will be interesting to see how the two of them get along. Neither will admit it, but I know Ron likes Hermione, and she might like him back. As happy as I would be for them, for some reason I get this sick feeling in my stomach at the thought of them together. I'm not sure why. I think it's because I'd be a third wheel. Three's a crowd, right?pRight now I'm thinking about the kiss on the cheek Hermione gave me at the end of last year. I know it meant nothing. I'm a 15-as-of-2-weeks-ago guy. That's why I keep thinking of that kiss. It's just what guys do!pAnd even if I iwas/i in love with her, which I am most certainly NOT, she would never go for me. My hair stands up all over the place, I have dorky glasses, and a knack for putting my two best friends in mortal peril on a regular basis. We'd never work out. pBut that doesn't matter, because we're just friends. All we'll ever be is friends, and I LIKE it that way.pJust friends.pLove,pHarry.p***pHarry sighed and chucked his diary back into the space under the loose floorboard in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. He had spent the last 4 or 5 weeks thinking about Hogwarts, Voldemort's imminent return to power, and, in particular, Hermione. He knew he had so many other things to worry about, but Hermione was on his mind most of all, much more than Ron, his other best friend. And it was tearing him up.pHarry had never really had any romantic interest in a girl, other than Cho Chang. But since Cedric was killed in his fourth year at Hogwarts, she had become off-limits to him. He knew Cho was hurting and grieving because she had been close to Cedric, and that the memory of him would be too painful to either of them if they ever started seeing each other. It would never happen.p Much as the realisation had hurt Harry, once it sunk in that they could never be together, he had stopped going all dazed at the mention of her. His butterflies had died down, and he was sure he could have a conversation with her without stuttering, going bright red, or looking like a fool. He wasn't interested in her anymore.pAnd as he thought he was done with girls for awhile, Hermione had given him a little kiss on the cheek, and it had sent the butterflies reeling again. But Harry knew, he told himself constantly, it wasn't a crush. It was just because he was a boy, and she was a girl. It was natural. They were just friends.pBut the thought still tormented him while he lay in bed for hours every night. Why had she done it? Why had she kissed him then, when she hadn't before? iIt was just a kiss, as friends do,/i he scolded himself. But he still didn't sleep any better.pHarry decided he had thought enough for one day, so he pulled on his green pyjamas, tipped a glass of water into the container for Hedwig, in case she came back during the night (She was delivering a letter to Sirius), pushed the window open and crawled into bed. Surprisingly, he was soon fast asleep.pppA/N:That was the first chapter of my first fanfic, I know nothing happened, but you can bet it will soon! I had to introduce some stuff, so please be nice and review. Once I hit about 10 reviews, I think I'll post the next chapter. Or else, it'll pop up in the next day or two. But review anyway! ~Ange.p 


	2. chapter two

A/N: Sorry I'm having a LOT of trouble with the layout thing.. it doesn't like me!  
  
CHAPTER 2 DISCLAIMER: Not mine, no matter how much I wish they were. Don't sue me, I have nothing but my mind. And I need it. *** Harry and Hermione were out under the stars, strolling towards the Quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful night, clear and fairly warm with a light breeze. Harry had his hands over Hermione's eyes, and she giggled a lot. "Where are you taking me, Harry?" Harry resisted the urge to say something too suggestive right then, so he settled for, "We're almost there... just another minute." He dragged her through the players' room onto the field, right into the middle. "You're going to like this, Hermione." And he took his hands off her eyes. Hermione gasped. Everything was so dark, except for the stars, which glowed down upon them. The constellations were perfectly clear, twinkling and shimmering more than ever, for them. All for them. "Oh, Harry, it's.. amazing! It's beautiful!" "Not half as beautiful as you are," Harry replied. This seemed to make her shiver a little, so Harry wrapped his arms around her. He was about 2 inches taller than she was, so when she turned to look at him, he had to look down just a little, and the stars were reflected in her deep brown eyes. Harry's stomach did a bit of a flip at that stage, as he took in her slight vanilla scent, her long, wavy hair and smooth skin. She was so perfect. Hermione smiled shyly and showed a set of perfect, even white teeth. Her arms moved up and her hands joined behind his neck. His hands settled at the small of her back. And they stood like that for a few moments, gazing into each others' eyes (A/N: Awww) before Harry's head tilted to the left a little, and their faces moved closer and closer together, their lips just millimetres apart. He was going to kiss her, he wanted so much to connect and kiss her, and she wanted to kiss him right back. They were standing close, their lips brushing... *** *RRRRRRINGGGG!* Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, as though his pillow was on fire. He threw his alarm clock at the floor, which seemed to shut it up nicely. He climbed out ob bed, rushed into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. What the hell was that? It was just a dream. But what a dream! Where had he got all those STUPID ideas of kissing his best friend? He most certainly didn't want to kiss her. Harry dried his face with a green hand-towel and scowled at himself in the mirror. His eyes travelled to the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. It must have been the scar, he reasoned. I bet it's just a side-effect, that you go around dreaming about kissing your best friend when it plays up. The same would happen to anyone else who had a scar like mine. But he couldn't shake the feeling that the scar wasn't the real cause. Ohh no,he thought suddenly. I'm going to see her tomorrow. What am I gunna say? It's not going to be the same. I'm not going to see her the same way. And she's going to find out. WHAT'S SHE GOING TO THINK OF ME NOW? She'll never talk to me again! Harry started compulsively splashing more water on his face, trying to calm himself down. He was going to have to work on being calm. He was sure Hermione wasn't going to be this stressed about seeing him. *** Hermione looked up from her Potions essay and her eyes set on a photo in a frame on her bedside table. It was a photo of her, Ron and Harry. Ron was pulling silly faces, she was laughing at him, and Harry was being Harry, smiling flirtatiously and batting his eyes. The photo had been taken by Colin during the past year at Hogwarts, and it always made her smile, not only to see Ron imitating a frog, but to see Harry being so... cute. Cute?!?! I just used 'Harry' and 'cute' in the same thought! Hermione was surprised, to say the least. She hadn't REALLY thought of Harry as cute before. Sure, his green eyes could make girls go all dreamy, his shiny black hair wasn't too bad either, and he had that little charming flair that not all guys have, but he was her best friend. They were just friends.  
  
Hermione sighed, dropped her quill onto her perfectly neat desk and hopped (A/N: yes, hopped) to the kitchen, to put some bread in the toaster. She couldn't wait to see Harry again. And Ron, of course. She missed them so much. But something was different this time. She couldn't really put her finger on it. But she really wanted to get her hair fixed up a little before she went to the Burrow the next day... A/N: What do you think? I know the whole dream thing was a bit... short. And sorry about the "hopped" as it's not relevant to the story in any way. I was looking for a verb other than "walked" or "strolled" and I couldn't be bothered, so "hopped" it is! Ah well, there's more to come. Read and review, I want feedback before you see Chapter 3! ~Ange. 


	3. chapter three

CHAPTER 3 DISCLAIMER: If I said they were mine, I'd be lying, and have a bunch of lawyers on my back. So they're not mine, ok? Harry paced nervously in the Dursleys' lounge room, waiting for the minute hand on his watch to hit 12, when the fireplace would be connected to the Floo Network. (After the last incident, the Dursleys had decided to stick with a traditional fireplace.) He couldn't wait to see the Weasleys again, and Hermione of course. His stomach gave a bit of a jolt when she popped into his head. That wasn't a good sign. Harry was still concerned about that dream of his, and how he was going to act around her now. Harry checked his watch and realised he'd been lost in thought for quite a few minutes. It was time to go. Harry grabbed some powder out of sachet in his pocket, threw it into the fireplace, where the flames turned a violent shade of green, heaved his trunk and Hedwig's cage up and stepped in just as Dudley walked in in search of the biscuit tin, and yelled "The Burrow!" as Dudley fainted on the clean carpet. *** Hermione compulsively ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip as she sat on an old, comfy armchair in the Weasley rec room. Ron was sitting by the table, reading the Daily Prophet and looking for news of Voldemort's rise. As Hermione tapped her foot on the swept floorboards, she glanced up at Ron, who seemed to be looking right back at her at that moment. She gave a weak smile, but Ron snapped his eyes away to focus on the newspaper spread out in front of him. Weird,Hermione thought. Boys. Just as she was about to ask Ron about the review of the 'Revised Hogwarts, A History' book she had been anticipating for what seemed like forever (A/N: resemble any certain books to you? *Cough*Bookfive*Cough*), a loud thump drew her attention to the fireplace, where Harry had apparently just arrived. His glasses were almost falling off the end of his nose, he was covered from head to foot in dust and soot, and he was sprawled out on the floor. Ron chortled, and went to give Harry a hand. Hermione sat there, a little speechless, taking the scene in. Dirty or not, Harry seemed a lot more... mature than last year. His hair had grown a little, and the way it stood up gave her a bit of an urge to go neaten it up for him (or mess it up even more, she couldn't be certain). His eyes had gotten darker, she could tell even from here, and whatever he had been doing over at the Dursleys, he seemed in pretty fine shape. Ron brushed some soot of Harry's jacket ("Better me than mum," he insisted) and Hermione finally got up from her armchair and ran over to them, where Harry enveloped her in a tight hug. Hermione noticed his hands were a little lower than usual but she put it down to the fact that she had grown about an inch over the holidays. After what seemed like forever, they broke the hug and looked each other right in the eyes. Hermione was sure Harry's eyes had gotten greener and sparklier. Must be the lights. "I missed you, Harry," Hermione said. And she meant it. She had thought about Harry for the past few weeks, nonstop. "Missed you back, 'Mione," was his reply. "'Mione?" He had never called her that before. Harry shrugged. "Yeah, why not." Hermione's cheeks went a little red at that point, and she looked over at Ron, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Um.. Ron?" Ron wiggled his eyebrow, making her giggle. "I didn't see you giving me a hug." Hermione smirked. "Oh, Ronniekins is jealous is he?" Ron gave a mock scowl, and Hermione stepped over to him to give him a hug. After about two seconds, she started to pull back, but Ron seemed a little, well, resistant to letting go. Hermione overcame this by tickling his ribs. "Hey! Geroff me," Ron wheezed, clutching at her wrists. Hermione knew this was torture for him. Lucky for Ron, Harry suddenly joined in, grabbing Hermione around the waist and making her squeal. Ron wrenched himself free, clutching his sides a little. "That's it, Herm-own-ninny, you're doomed!" he threatened, not serious of course. "I'm calling for reinforcements!" Hermione knew he meant Fred and George. Ron marched out into the backyard, and out toward the field where they would have been practising their Quidditch moves. Hermione wriggled in vain, but Harry was holding her too tightly. So she did the only thing she could think of, and pushed him onto the floor, falling after him. Hermione managed to get her hands free and over to Harry's neck. She knew he was most ticklish there. Harry's shoulders hunched up in response, and her fingers got caught between his jaw and his shoulders. "Harry," she whined. Harry seemed to be focused on something behind her, and she twisted her head round to see what it was. "Gotcha!" Next thing she knew, she was flipped over onto her back, Harry laughing as he straddled her stomach and ticked her under her armpits mercilessly. Hermione grabbed around Harry's neck to pull herself up a bit and give herself a chance, but she ended up pulling Harry down. Consequently she found herself staring up at him, his face just 2 or so inches from her own. They were practically gazing in each others' eyes. And neither of them were laughing anymore. They seemed to stay like this for a few minutes, his brilliant green eyes locked on to her chocolate brown ones. The thud of the back door snapped them out of it soon enough; Ron had apparently returned. Harry seemed to realise where he was and jumped up as if he had been burned. Hermione sat up a bit, readjusting her top which had gone a little askew in the commotion, as Ron came charging into the room, declaring that Fred and George had thrown a Filibuster firework at him. Hermione giggled as she noticed a couple of orange sparks still shooting from his equally orange hair. He stuck his tongue out (something he rarely did), walked over to her and helped her up from the ground. "So, I see you guys finished off without me," Ron said. "What have I missed?" If you only knew, Hermione replied, only in her head though. She didn't really want Ron to know, after all. *** A/N: Whew! That one took awhile. I got a bit stuck. Feedback, please! 


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4 DISCLAIMER: JK's only. With just three days until they had to board the Hogwarts Express for another year at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to make the most of their freedom. Harry was lazing around on Ron's orange Chudley Cannons bed, a copy of 'Magical Me' by Gilderoy Lockhart spread out in front of him, a black felt-tip pen in his hand and an evil smile on his face. Ron was telling them some story about something he and Ginny had done when they were 10 and 9, oblivious to the fact that neither Harry or Hermione were paying him any attention. Hermione was pretending to read her Arithmancy textbook, looking up every now and then at Harry. "You know what?" Harry said suddenly, making Ron stop his story and glare a little at him. Hermione looked back at her book. She was sure Harry had just caught her looking at him. Her face was a little red. Harry continued. "Lockhart looks better like this." Hermione risked a glance back his way, and saw him holding up a large picture of Lockhart, now sporting a curly black moustache, star-shaped spectacles and a huge mole on his chin. The Lockhart in the picture was scrubbing at his chin in vain; the marker just would not come off. Hermione smiled a little and tried to concentrate on 'Life By Numbers: The History of Arithmancy.' She couldn't focus, though, as much as she tried. All she could see was a cheeky grin and a pair of sparkling green eyes. "I'm going for a walk," she announced suddenly, standing up and knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice that had been next to her on the floor. Luckily, it blended into the carpet. Ron was a Cannons guy, through and through. "I'll come with you," Ron said, grabbing a few tissues and pushing them into the juice on the carpet. "Harry?" Harry seemed to consider it for a moment. "Nah," he decided. "I've got some stuff to do still. Have fun guys." Hermione wondered what 'stuff' Harry would be doing. Oh, that's a bit dirty, she scolded herself. Her cheeks flushed a little. She said a 'see you later then' quickly and strided out of the room, Ron at her heels. *** "So.. where are we going?" Hermione had absolutely no idea. "I don't know, but the holidays are nearly over and I want to make the most of the sunshine and freedom." "How about the field then?" Ron suggested. "Sure," she replied, and they set off to the nearby field. When they got there, they sat down on the grass in silence for a few moments. Then Hermione started picking the little flowers around her and doing some weird thing with them Ron had never seen before. "What are you doing?" he asked, curious. "When I was little, I used to sit outside and make daisy chains out of flowers, like this," Hermione reminisced. "I could sit outside for hours making rings and necklaces and everything." Ron was enthralled by it. "How do you make them?" "Well, first you get a whole lot of the little flowers... only the ones with fairly long stalks," she added, as Ron picked the head off one. "Otherwise it doesn't work. Then you split them with your nails... except you don't have long nails. Here let me do it... then you thread the next one in, and so on." Ron was impressed. "You seem quite the expert, Miss Granger." Hermione's smiled dimmed just a little, and she looked at the ground. "Well, I had a lot of spare time back then. There weren't many people around who... well, who liked me that much." Ron felt terrible. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, before carefully putting his hand over hers, which was fumbling a little over splitting one of the stalks. She looked up at his eyes, which were a fairly light blue, and he smiled. "But it's okay now, you have me and Harry!" "Harry and I" she corrected automatically, but her smile had brightened up a notch or two. "But thanks." She put her head back onto the grass and rested there with her eyes closed, the daisy chain forgotten. Ron lay back as well, and took in everything around him. It was a beautiful day, he was lying in a beautiful area next to one of his best friends, and he was starting to feel a little sleepy. "'Mione?" "Yes Ron?" "You smell nice." Hermione had always smelt nice, but today it was different, and the smell was making Ron a little dizzy. "Um.. thanks Ron." Hermione was flattered a bit, but she didn't like where this seemed to be going. "Is it a new shampoo?" "Yes, Ron. It's apple." "Oh, I thought so. It makes your hair shinier, too." Ron had propped himself up on one arm and was looking at Hermione, whose eyes were still closed. Hermione's hair certainly did look shinier. "Is it magic shampoo?" "No," she replied. "Just Muggle stuff." "Well those Muggles sure know their stuff," Ron commented, extending one hand to brush some hair off Hermione's face. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron smiling down at her, now absentmindedly stroking her hair. This was just too weird. Ron was just a friend! "Ron, I think we should get going," she said, a little uncomfortably. Ron crinkled his nose a little. It was such a nice day still! "Er, well I suppose so," he said. "Actually I could do with a nice glass of pumpkin juice." The two of them got up and started back to the Burrow, Ron a little disappointed and Hermione very confused. A/N: Yeah, the chapters are sometimes a bit short, but it's taking awhile to get all my ideas into play. I have so many things I want to happen, but it has to tie in and everything still. Anyway, read and review, as always, and when you've reviewed satisfactorily I will give you Chapter 5! ~Ange. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Hermione was rushing off to Transfiguration. She was already five minutes late. She rushed up the staircases, but in her hurry forgot the trick step that everyone (except Neville) learned to skip automically. Shit, she thought grumpily. She pulled frantically at her foot but it was no use. Hermione didn't even notice someone had come to help her, and she flinched just a little when a pair of strong arms reached around her waist from behind, and gently lifted her out. She turned her head to see who her rescuer was. Harry? Harry grinned, and Hermione's heart melted. It was lucky he was still holding her up because she didn't think her legs could have done it on their own. "Er... thanks, H-Harry," she stuttered. Harry just continued to smile for a moment, and then kissed her on the forehead. Hermione just shut her eyes, deliriously happy, but then remembered where she was. "Um, Harry I have to go to Transfiguration now. So do you, buck up, we're really late." She pulled away from his arms and started to continue up the stairs, but before she had gone even five steps- "Hermione?" She whipped around to see Harry still standing there, with a sad expression on his face. Was it disappointment? Hurt? "Yes, Harry?" Harry reached her in two bounds, and turned to face her, on the next step down so his face was level with hers. Hermione's eyes shut, and she could feel Harry placing the lightest of kisses on her cheek. Her hearted practically skipped a beat as his kisses travelled to her neck. It was the most incredible sensation, sending crazy messages coursing through her body. She gasped a little. "Harry.." *** Hermione's eyes snapped open and she stared up at the ceiling from the spare bed in Ginny's room. Yikes that was some dream. It had seemed so real. She could almost still feel tingles on her neck. Wait a second... Hermione turned her head to the side, only to see Harry blowing air onto her neck, a mischievous grin on his face. "HARRY!" Harry just grinned, with a hint of a smirk. "Nice dream, Hermione?" Hermione's face turned beet red. "I'm going to get you, Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, and jumped off the bed and pushed him onto it, where she proceeded to pummel him with her fists. "You were smiling like nobody's business, you know," he teased, wrigging, making her shriek and pummel even harder. He stopped wriggling, looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows. "You don't wear an awful lot to bed, either." Too late, Hermione realised she was wearing nothing but a pair of maroon boxers and a singlet top. "Aah!" She flung herself back onto the bed and threw her blue floral blanket back on top of her. "Harry, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here this second!" Harry took her advice and walked out, although she could have sworn he had mumbled something like "..rather stay..." Nah, she concluded. Wishful thinking, on my part. *** Harry was just sitting down to breakfast when Hermione came down the stairs, now fully dressed in three-quarter jeans and a T-shirt, and smelling like apples. Must be her shampoo. Her hair was damp and shiny, in messy curls rather than untameable frizz. Man, she looks good. He looked over at Ron, who seemed to be looking at her with something like amazement. Ron likes Hermione? I should ask him later. Hermione walked over to where Harry was sitting at the table and Harry pushed back from it a little, as if to stand up. Hermione interrupted him by talking first. "Harry, I'm sorry I sniped at you before, I'm not exactly a morning person." She sat on his knees and Harry gulped. "That's fine, Hermione. Sorry I woke you up like that." "It's fine." "So we're still friends?" "Of course we are, Harry, you idiot." She hugged him from where she was sitting, which was a little awkward, but Harry didn't mind. He had just got the full whiff of Hermione's hair and deodorant. Apple and vanilla. Right at that moment, Harry wasn't worried about anything at all. He just wrapped his arms around her back and hugged right back. Ron coughed, and Harry snapped out of his little trance, reluctantly letting go of Hermione. A slight blush crept up onto his cheeks, and Hermione's seemed to do the same. She stood up quickly. "So... toast, anyone?" *** A/N: Ooh, some tension. I love tension. Be prepared for a bit more! ~Ange. 


	6. chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns the whole lot.  
  
The last week before school began again was fairly uneventful, or as uneventful as it could be when you were with the Weasleys. Fred and George had successfully invented a fake Snitch that kept bopping Harry on the nose one afternoon during a friendly match. Ginny had conspired with them and set a whole crate of Peppermint Toads loose in Ron's room two nights ago, and as a result Harry had woken with his pyjamas full of toads and also his stomach, which had been hopping insistently for thirty hours straight. Percy had left the Burrow for a few days to visit his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. And Ron was planning revenge for the toads - dissolving a couple of the twins' Tonne-Tongue Toffees in their pumpkin soup. What was most uneventful was Harry's status with Hermione. They hadn't had even one moment alone, because Ron was always there, somehow. Harry never had the chance to ask Ron about his feelings for Hermione. Actually, it was probably more like he didn't want to. Deep down he felt that he didn't want to know, and even the thought of Ron and Hermione as a couple made him feel slightly ill. If Ron declared his love for Harry's other best friend, Harry wasn't sure he could seem at all happy for him; he doubted even that he could seem anything short of furious. *** "Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her dreamy trance and looked at Ginny. "Yes?" "Do you think it's a good idea, then?" Hermione had no idea what Ginny was talking about. She took a guess. "Definitely." Ginny just grinned evilly. "You weren't listening to me." "Yes, I was." "Well then, you just said that selling my Hogwarts robes and buying gumboots is definitely a good idea." Damnit,Hermione thought. She caught me. Ginny could see she still wasn't paying all that much attention. "What's up?" "Nothing. I'm just tired, is all." "Is it a boy?" Hermione came back to earth and hit it with a thud. "No!" she said, a little too quickly. Caught again. Her cheeks started to blush crimson. Ginny folded her arms and leaned forward on the couch, where the two of them had been sitting for about an hour. "Is it someone I know?" Hermione's face turned to match the colour of Ginny's hair. "Ooh, it is. Is it... Malfoy?" Embarrassed as she was, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You're asking me that, seriously? What sort of freak do you take me for?" Ginny's face seemed paler for a second, but it passed quickly and Hermione thought nothing of it. Ginny laughed too, but it wasn't her usual laugh. "I know, I know. Of course it's not him. So... is it Ron?" "No," Hermione answered truthfully. But Ginny was getting close. "Harry?" "..No." Hermione looked at a stain on the carpet as she answered, probably a mark of one of the twins' earlier experiments. Ginny knew Hermione well enough to tell instantly that she was lying. "It is! You like Harry Potter!" "Shut up!" Hermione hissed, her face now unbelievably red.  
  
A/N Sorry that was really short. oh well. More to come soon, I have a chapter written but there's still a few to lead up to it with. And I'm probably still having layout problems because I've never done this before.. so lots of apologies, I'll try to fix it up for you. ~Ange. 


End file.
